Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 092
Clash at Crash Town, Part 2, known as "Satisfaction" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::To bring freedom to [[Crash Town once and for all, Yusei and Kalin challenge the man who now controls it, Lotten. A strategic attack by Yusei and wild gambles by Kalin, whittles away most of Lotten's Life Points, but then Lotten brings out "Blaster Ogre", which threatens to extinguish the rest of Kalin's Life Points/Death Counters.]] Featured Duels Yusei and Kalin vs. Lotten :Continued from previous episode... Yusei's turn * Yusei discards "Quillbolt Hedgehog" so he can Special Summon "Quickdraw Synchron" from his hand (ATK: 700), he then activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog", Special Summoning it from his Graveyard (ATK: 800). *He then Removes from play "Quillbolt Hedgehog" and sends "Quickdraw Synchron" to the Graveyard so he can Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" (ATK: 2800). *Yusei attacks "Gatling Ogre" with "Nitro Warrior" and destroys it, he then activates the effect of "Nitro Warrior" switching 1 of Lotten's "Ambush Tokens to Attack Position (ATK: 100) and then attacking it with "Nitro Warrior" and destroying it (Lotten: 1300 Life Points). *Yusei then attacks another "Ambush Token" with "Justice Bringer" and destroys it, he then places 2 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Lotten's turn * Lotten activates Treasure of the Buried Magic which allows him to remove from play 3 Spell Cards from his Graveyard (Pot of Avarice, Reload, Linear Accelerator Cannon) to Draw 2 cards from his Deck. *He then Tributes his last 2 "Ambush Tokens" to Tribute Summon "Blaster Ogre" (DEF: 3000). *Lotten then activates the effect of "Blaster Ogre", allowing him to destroy Kalin's "Infernity Archfiend" and inflict damage to Kalin equal to half its ATK, the effect of "Infernity Zero" then activates placing another Death Counter on it. *Lotten also activates the effect of "Blaster Ogre" again targeting Kalin's "Infernity Beast" but Yusei activates "Skill Twist" which allows Yusei to have "Nitro Warrior" destroyed instead (Yusei: 2600 Life Points). Lotten then places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Kalin's turn * Kalin activates "Blaster Cartridge" which allows him to send 4 cards from his Deck to the Graveyard (including "Infernity Death Gunman"), draw 1 card and place "Blaster Cartridge" onto the top of his Deck. *He then summons "Infernity Randomizer" and sends it along with "Infernity Beast" and his 2 "Infernity Beetles" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Infernity Doom Dragon" (ATK: 3000). (NOTE: In this case, "Infernity Randomizer" is a tuner monster while the "Infernity Beetles" are non-tuner monsters.) *He then activates the effect of "Infernity Doom Dragon" to destroy Lotten's "Blaster Ogre", but Lotten activates "Metal Coat" which allows Lotten to prevent "Longbarrel Ogre" from being destroyed by card effects by equipping it with "Metal Coat". *Being unable to attack with "Infernity Doom Dragon" due to the use of its effect, Kalin ends his turn. Yusei's turn * Yusei summons "Bri Synchron" (ATK: 1500), he then sends it along with "Justice Bringer" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (ATK: 2500). *Yusei then activates the effect of "Bri Synchron" which increases the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" by 600, but has its effect negated (ATK: 3100). *He attacks "Blaster Ogre" with "Stardust Dragon", but Lotten activates the other effect of "Metal Coat" which allows Lotten to prevent "Blaster Ogre" from being destroyed by battle once only by sending "Metal Coat" to the Graveyard. *Yusei then activates "Synchro Blast" which deals 500 damage to an opponent's Life Points after damage calculation when a Synchro Monster attacks (Lotten: 800 Life Points), Yusei ends his turn. (Lotten at this point realises that he cannot win, because Stardust Dragon will negate the effect of Longbarrel Ogre. He tries to flee, but Kalin catches up to him. The duel is finished without Yusei and thus without Stardust Dragon.) Note: The following portion of the duel is cut from the English version. Lotten's turn * Lotten activates the effect of "Blaster Ogre" and selects to destroy Kalin's "Infernity Doom Dragon", but before the damage is dealt to Kalin he activates the effect of "Infernity Death Gunman" and "Infernity Climber" in his Graveyard. *If Lotten chooses, he can have Kalin draw a card. If it's a Spell or Trap Card, Kalin would take double the damage he would have taken. If Kalin draws a Monster Card, Lotten would take damage equal to the amount Kalin would've taken because of the effect of "Blaster Ogre". *When Kalin activated "Bullet & Cartridge", it returned to the top of his Deck, so Lotten believes that Kalin will take the damage. Kalin draws "Infernity Climber" which he placed on top of his Deck with its effect, so Lotten takes the damage Kalin would've taken from "Blaster Ogre" (Lotten: 0 Life Points). Although Yusei helped him, Kalin technically wins. Differences in Adaptations *The entire ending of the duel (the final showdown between Kalin & Lawton) is cut out from the English dub. Instead, Kalin just pins him to the ground until Sector Security captures him. *In the English version, Jordan was apparently found alive in the mines, and was simply injured. He was obviously never seen though due to the fact that in the Japanese version he died. *A shot of a Crashtown resident pointing his gun at Barbara's head is edited to show him pointing his finger at her instead. *When Kalin Synchro summoned Infernity Doom Dragon, Infernity Randomizer's body wasn't edited. *Lawton pushing Barbra out of the way is removed *The scene where the sign that reads "Satisfaction Town" is removed *The scene where Infernity Archfiend gets hit by Longbarrel Ogre's attack is removed *In the original version the insert song You Say~Ashita e~ is added, However in the dubbed version there is no insert song *This episode was considered the season 2 finale in the English dub version Mistakes * "Blaster Ogre" was once called "Barrel Ogre", which is a mistake caused by the fact that "Blaster Ogre's" Japanese name is "Long Barrel Ogre". * When Lawton activated "Treasure of the Buried Spells", a picture on one of the spell cards were "Tri-Blaze Accelerator, when it was supposed to be "Linear Accelerator Cannon". * Lawton states that his "Blaster Ogre" was more "macho in the ATK point department" than Kalin's "Infernity Doom Dragon." Actually, "Blaster Ogre" has 0 ATK points. Also, it was in Defense mode, which probably what Lawton meant to say, since its DEF points are 3000, the same as Kalin's dragon. *Japanese version - Infernity Randomizer has 700 ATK instead of 900. *In the German version, the scene of the man holding a gun to Barbra's head and getting shot by Lawton's blaster is cut *Longbarrel Ogre firing its cannon and Kalin getting hit by the bullet is cut from the German dub *Shots of Infernity Death Gunman holding his gun to Lawton's head are cut as well as Lawton falling after getting shot by Infernity Death Gunman is changed to show him falling in the horizon in the German dub. * When Kalin Synchro Summons "Infernity Doom Dragon", Infernity Randomizer's body is the original gun in the dub.